locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Locomotive Wiki:User page policy
Your user page (aka profile) is your personal space on the Wiki. For simplicity, this policy (and the term "user page" or "profile") refers to all pages that are in "user" namespaces; "user", "user blog", "Message Wall greeting" and any subpages (if applicable) are all and the only pages covered by this policy. You are encouraged to create your profile, and place there nearly anything you like, including some off-topic content if desired. However, this does not mean that your user page is exempt from any other policies and guidelines that may apply. Your profile must not breach the blocking policy. Administrators should when applying this policy, and minor breaches this policy should be leniently enforced as that usually would not affect the Wiki as a whole. Avoid editing another user's profile as they may not like it. You should especially avoid copy editing other user's profiles as this could be viewed as condescending. Minor helpful edits such as fixing broken links may be allowed, however, if a user asks you to stop editing their profile you must comply. If in doubt, ask first! Administrators may choose to edit profiles if unsuitable material is not removed timely when requested. Your profile is not a place to host standalone content intended for external access (web hosting). Using your profile as a blogging page, is discouraged in favor of the built in blogging system. For example, a regularly updated list of spotted locomotives is not a blog, but a "diary" of your railfanning in depth would be best served by . It should be noted that you are free to blog about whatever you wish, so long as it does not breach this policy. Advertizing is not allowed on your profile. If you have a product or service for which you receive money, shares or any other advantage, you may not display, link or otherwise reproduce in part or in full said product or service. This does not apply to non-profit organizations. It is encouraged that you refrain from including controversial topics on your profile as this may lead to hostilities. If you are offended by a topic on another user's profile, contact an and they shall then assess whether the content breaches the Wiki's polices; if not, no further action shall be taken. Limitations do apply to off-topic images uploaded to the Wiki. Do not upload more than six (6) off-topic images. Feel free to add many on-topic images though. In accordance with the file policy, memes are not allowed on profiles and copyright does apply to profiles too. While there are no restrictions on the amount of text, it is advised that you do not focus all your time into your profile. Remember that this wiki is a social project, rather than a social network. Text is not limited on topicality either. Last but not least, you are strongly discouraged from adding information of a personal nature. This includes information that could be used to identify you in person, or information that could be used to defraud you. Category:Policies on Locomotive Wiki